You were alone, until she came along
by sashasbum
Summary: AU Oneshot. From a tumblr prompt. Maura is the presidents wife and Jane becomes her bodyguard. They do their thing and they fall in love. THIS IS A SHORT DRABBLE THINGY TO HELP ME GET BACK INTO MY WRITING. I'm sorry if it's short...but that is how it is meant to be. May be extended in the future.


**A/N: Hi all! So I've been away for a while! I'm really sorry. I've been ill and life has been crappy and just alround urghhh. Not to mention I just completely lost any sense of want when it came to writing. I've done a Bering and wells oneshot, but that's been it. So yeah. Anyway, this is from a tumblr prompt for "Maura is the presidents wife. Jane is her bodyguard". So it's an AU (which I almost forgot to say...sorry). The lovely Holly (dontgetmade at tumblr and Normal-is-Overratedx here!) was an awesome last minute beta. Thank you! For anyone who is ready to kill me for not having updated "A Kiss To Remember" in so long, go ahead. I feel your pain and I am terribly sorry. I promise, an update is on it's way. Please don't give up yet! Oh, last thing. I wrote this after reading colormetheworld's "The Moment" and it's sooooo good (go read if you haven't already!) and I got that style of writing stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave and this came out from it. So, it's different to normal. Also, it's like 2am, so if it's off or anything, blame that :') Anyway yeah. This is a super quick oneshot drabble thing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's a hard life for you. Always being in the spotlight. Every move, every word you speak being watched, analysed, publicly announced for everyone to know. You've had no secrets for over a decade. Nothing is private anymore.

It's not like you asked for this. You didn't, you explicitly said you didn't want anything to do with any of this. You never wanted to be this person. You didn't want people to be able to know you're every move. Didn't want them to want to know. Marrying Garrett wasn't your choice. Nothing ever was. Your parents are rich, important. You needed to marry someone on the same standing as you or they would've been "shamed", you would've been disowned, simply for wanting to marry someone _you_ love, not someone your parents love. You couldn't handle that. You've always felt like you didn't belong. Finding out were adopted made it all worse. So you went along with it. To keep your family, you sacrificed your life. And for what? Garrett barely speaks to you anyway, always too busy. You don't even share a bed. Hell, you don't sleep in the same room anymore. You're marriage has fallen apart, but there is nothing you can do about it and he certainly won't. You feel so alone. Like you want to curl up in a corner and just disappear forever.

That is, until she starts working there. Even on her first day, she makes you laugh. A real laugh. Loud and full bodied. She saves you. Keeps you hidden when you don't want to be seen, gives you time to yourself. Occasionally, she sneaks you out and takes you for a drive, on a walk through an empty path, window shopping in the dead of night. You never ask her to do it, never call her to get you. She's just there. Ready. Waiting. You ask her once how she always knows when you need her. She just looks at you and smiles. _"I can feel it. Deep down. I can hear you calling for me." _You smile back, walking on in silence. You come to the realisation one day that you feel normal again. You aren't being constantly watched anymore. You don't have to hide your pain.

Somewhere along the way, you fall in love with her for it. You, first lady of the white house, fall in love with your bodyguard. A woman. Not that you've ever had anything against it. But it's a shock to the system. You've only ever been with Garrett. Only ever experienced his "care". This is new, foreign to you. But you don't care. When you realise this is what you've been feeling for months., that this is what true love feels like, you squeal. A loud, high pitched squeal like a hormone infused teenager. You revel in it. You feel free for once in your adult life. You continue to dance around the room, laughing and being free. When you're finally worn out, you collapse on your bed, just breathing. Then, you hear a chuckle, and your head pops up and there she is. Jane Rizzoli, the _love of your life_, is leaning against the doorframe laughing at you and you can't help but join in with her. She lies next to you after a while and you both just stare at your ceiling, catching your breath, grinning like maniacs. You notice her scarred hand, something you tell yourself to ask her about later, laying flat in between you. You reach across and slip your fingers between hers and squeeze, receiving one right back. You both look at each other at the same time, heads rolling inwards. You don't say anything. Neither of you do. She's never needed you to say anything and you don't want to change that now. Her smile widens, larger than you thought humanly possible, before she stands up pulling you with her and into her arms. You stand like that, just looking at each other for what feels like eternity. _"I'm getting a divorce." _Her face drops. You know what she's thinking, so you grab her face and rub rings with the pad of your thumb. _"I'm getting a divorce, because I'm in love with you." _And even though you know it's not really possible, you swear that her smile gets so bright, you could see it from space.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Like this style or hate it? Let me know...and I promise. Update for AKTR is on its way :))**


End file.
